


Выбор

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Выбор

Рай совершенно не хотел шевелиться. Ну никак. С ним случилась трагедия. Нет, не так — ТРАГЕДИЯ, и он страдал: первый раз в жизни он проиграл бой. Это было абсолютно недопустимо. В его голове никак не укладывалось, что он проиграл: ведь ну никак не мог! Теперь, когда жизнь потеряла все краски, любой, посмевший радоваться, автоматически попадал в список личных врагов.

— Рай?! — из меланхоличных, полных горечи раздумий его вырвал окрик Лия.

— Что? — Рай лениво поднял голову и посмотрел на лучащегося полной удовлетворенностью жизнью брата.

Вышло довольно агрессивно. У него тут была ТРАГЕДИЯ, а этот… с позволения сказать, пара, такой жизнерадостный, что хотелось удавить.

— Ну и долго ты собираешься валяться и ничего не делать?

Рай уронил голову обратно.

— Долго, — буркнул он.

Лий нахмурился, взмахнул руками и, подлетев чуть ближе, продолжил мысль, с которой прибыл сюда:

— Ну что такого случилось? Подумаешь, проиграл… С кем не бывает?!

Огненный дух от возмущения задохнулся и опасно вспыхнул алым:

— Со мной не бывает!

— Вернее, не бывало, — жизнерадостно поправил Лий и отлетел на всякий случай подальше. Его боевая пара действительно был одним из лучших воинов среди духов.

— Гад, — не найдя достойного ответа, огрызнулся Рай.

— Брат, — с удовольствием поддел друг. — Нет, ну серьёзно…

— Я болен. Я восстанавливаюсь. Отстань от меня.

Лий смерил Рая скептическим взглядом.

— Да ну?.. — издевательски протянул он. — Вообще-то, Совет давно уже признал тебя абсолютно здоровым.

— Значит, нас скоро отправят на границы? — встрепенулся Рай.

— Нет. У тебя низкий этот… Как его там? А! Низкий боевой настрой. Ну и пока ты его поднимешь до небывалых высот, я буду вынужден вместе с тобой прохлаждаться здесь.

Рай нахмурился и даже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Лий продолжил:

— Так что — подъём! Полетели на землю, развлечемся! Разве я не гений?! Это точно поднимет тебе настроение.

— С чего бы?! — огрызнулся Рай, которому страдать уже порядком поднадоело. — Между прочим, это запрещено.

— Да никто не заметит. Я тут такое место нашел…

Голос Лия упал до заговорщического шепота и стих на самом интересном месте.

Заинтригованный Рай сел, широко разводя руки в стороны, потянулся и лениво зевнул:

— Ну, хорошо, уговорил. Показывай, — и две яркие искорки, прозрачно-голубая и рыжая, темнеющая почти до красного, сорвались в полёт.

Мир духов ничем не похож на мир людей. В нём энергия превалирует над материей. Постоянно здесь только изменение.

— Вот! — гордо воскликнул Лий, останавливаясь на краю черной воронки и превращаясь в вихрастого юношу с прозрачными серо-голубыми глазами.

Рай откинул волосы за спину, чтобы не мешали, и осторожно заглянул в дыру.

— А обратно как?

— Полагаю, так же, — не задумываясь, выпалил брат.

— Нет, не хочу, — решительно ответил Рай и почувствовал сильный толчок в спину.

И он упал прямиком в воронку.

Рай попытался дернуться, но это было бесполезно: его затягивало внутрь.

— А придётся! — радостно крикнул ему Лий. — До встречи на той стороне!

Рай не успел ему даже ничего ответить, хотя ему и было что сказать этому охламону. Его завертело так сильно, что заболела голова. Он потерял всякую ориентацию в пространстве и вырубился.

Рай очнулся от того, что ему было неудобно лежать, телу — подозрительно холодно, а ногу что-то неприятно щекотало. Он открыл глаза и тут же пожалел о содеянном. Что-то голубое с чем-то белесым виднелось над головой, зеленькое с коричневым по сторонам, какие-то подозрительные звуки отовсюду, и самое ужасное: он очутился в каком-то жутко неудобном теле... и оно болело.

«Наверное, это мир людей», — подумал Рай и далеко не с первой попытки поднялся на ноги. Тело слушалось до отвращения плохо, казалось слишком неуклюжим и громоздким… и ныло.

— Лий?! Лий?! — завопил рассерженный дух.

Что-то странное с испуганным криком взлетело в это самое голубое и исчезло за чем-то зеленым. Брата поблизости не наблюдалось, как, впрочем, и дырки.

Рай сердито сжал руки в кулаки и процедил:

— Ну, Лий, ну, погоди! Дай мне только вернуться. Я устрою и тебе, и дырке твоей!


End file.
